This invention relates generally to cardboard or corrugated board boxes and more particularly it relates to a die-cut storage bin having reinforced corners.
Cardboard or corrugated board storage boxes or bins are installed usually on racks and are used for storing a variety of merchandise. Conventional storage bins of this type include a cut down front wall and full size side walls having a curved cut down profile. In addition, they include a U-shaped pad extending over their full depth.
The disadvantages of such conventional storage bins lie in the fact that they are assembled of two die-cut board pieces and therefore their strength and resistance to wear, especially in corner areas, is limited.